GOBLIN
by jinwonie dawson alberch
Summary: Tuhan menghukumku dengan hidup penuh penderitaan. Tiap hari selama 900 tahun aku hidup seperti di neraka tapi kau tidak mengingat apapun dan hidup dengan tenang. Tuhan benar-benar berpihak padamu. Meanie, SoonSeok


GOBLIN

Cast : Mingyu, Seokmin, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Chan

Summary : Tuhan menghukumku dengan hidup penuh penderitaan. Tiap hari selama 900 tahun aku hidup seperti di neraka tapi kau tidak mengingat apapun dan hidup dengan tenang. Tuhan benar-benar berpihak padamu.

.

.

"LEE CHAN! Kenapa orang ini bisa berada di rumahku?" Teriak seorang pemuda tampan nan tinggi dengan nada marah.

Mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan pemuda tampan ini. Namanya Kim Mingyu, seorang lajang yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Bukan, dia masih sendiri bukan karena tidak laku tapi dia sedang dalam pencarian untuk mencari sang pengantin yang dapat mengakhiri penderitaannya selama ini. Hidup selama 900 tahun tidaklah mudah, Mingyu sudah berkali-kali melihat orang-orang disekitarnya pergi meninggalkannya dan ia ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Kau benar, ia seorang goblin.

"I-itu hyung, begini.." Yang ini adalah Lee Chan, kelak ia yang akan menggantikan kakeknya untuk mengabdikan hidupnya menjadi pelayan Goblin.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Tanya seorang namja yang tak kalah tampannya dari Mingyu. Jadi, namja ini tak tau apa-apa mengenai rumah yang telah ia sewa. Yang dia tahu adalah ia sangat menyukai rumah ini dan kebetulan seseorang menawarinya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, jadi mulai sekarang tuan ini akan tinggal dirumah ini karena aku pikir rumah ini terlalu kosong dan harus diisi agar tak menjadi sarang setan." Jelas Chan takut-takut, bagaimanapun juga hyungnya ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan.

"Kau tau tidak kalau makhluk yang kau bawa ini adalah seorang g-."

"Hyung, jangan panggil tuan penyewa ini seperti itu. Maafkan hyungku eum... siapa namamu tadi tuan?"

"Seokmin, Lee Seokmin."

"Ah ya Seokmin-ssi. Aku tinggal dulu ya, silahkan berbincang-bincang." Chan yang mulai ketakutan karena merasakan aura gelap yang keluar disekitar kedua orang itu memilih untuk kabur dan menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Pergilah selagi aku memberi kesempatan padamu. Aku yakin kau tak mau merasakan kemarahanku kan?"

"Aku yakin kau pun tau kalau tak akan ada yang berani macam-macam padaku. Lagipula akupun tak keberatan pergi dari sini dan membawa anak itu." Kata si hidung mancung tak luput dengan seringaiannya. Oke, mungkin ia merasa menang kali ini.

"Baiklah, selamat datang dirumah ini dan silahkan tempati kamar yang kau suka. Banyak kamar kosong disini." Sang goblin atau mari kita panggil dia Mingyu saja, terlihat kesal berbeda sekali dengan lawan bicaranya.

.

.

"Aku terlambat, pasti pak tua itu akan menghukumku lagi." Lee Seokmin terlihat mondar-mandir sembari bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia kesiangan karena kemarin banyak sekali orang yang mati larut malam dan membuatnya kesiangan.

"Yack! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong." Maki seseorang yang baru saja Seokmin tabrak, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pemilik rumah Kim Mingyu.

"Aku sedang tak memiliki waktu bertengkar denganmu, aku sudah terlambat."

"Disini yang bodoh siapa? Kau kan bisa berteleportasi langsung ke sekolahmu." Ejek Mingyu yang juga sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya, tapi bedanya ia masih terlihat santai.

"Maaf saja tuan goblin yang terhormat, tapi kami dilarang menggunakan kekuatan kami sembarangan." Mingyu hanya tertawa meremehkan melihat Seokmin yang panik dan tergesa-gesa sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo cepat!" Seokmin hanya pasrah dan diam saja saat goblin tampan itu menarik tangannya menuju sebuah mobil silver yang terlihat gagah.

.

.

Di dalam mobil benar-benar sangat hening. Seokmin tak lagi terlihat panik, tapi ia malah terlihat sedikit tak nyaman jadi ia memilih diam dan melihat keluar.

Tapi memang pada dasarnya si Seokmin ini cerewet dan tak bisa diam, jadi ia memutuskan mengajak bicara orang yang sedang menyetir disampingnya ini.

"Eum, Goblin-ssi. Kenapa kau baik sekali mau mengantarku?" Seokmin memang mencoba mencairkan suasana, tapi ia tetap tak berani menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Bukannya takut, tapi Seokmin tak nyaman berada semobil dengan Mingyu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, sekolah kita searah dan aku risih melihatmu kesana kemari tadi." Jawab Mingyu ketus. Kemudian hening lagi karena Seokmin sudah merasa kesal dengan jawaban Mingyu.

Untungnya karena mengebut, tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sekolah Seokmin. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Seokmin keluar dari mobil Mingyu dan berlari menuju ke dalam sekolah.

'Dasar Grim Reaper, seharusnya kan mengucapkan terima kasih.' Batin Mingyu kesal.

.

.

Di kelas Mingyu, nampak siswa siswi sedang membicarakan kalau di kelas mereka akan ada murid baru pindahan dari Busan. Mingyu tak tertarik dengan hal itu dan lebih memilih membaca bukunya di mejanya. Kemudian wali kelas masuk dan ada seorang siswa yang mengikutinya di belakang. Sepertinya ia murid baru itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, murid baru silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jeon Wonwoo imnida. Salam kenal semuanya." Jeon Wonwoo menyapa dengan raut wajah tak nyaman, mungkin karena ada arwah didepannya yang terus memandanginya dari dekat. Wonwoo ini bisa melihat arwah gentayangan, ia tak tahu kenapa tapi ia sudah memiliki kemampuan itu sejak lahir. Saat ia lahir, para arwah selalu saja mengatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah pengantin Goblin. Wonwoo memiliki sebuah tanda lahir di pundaknya yang menandakan bahwa ia memanglah pengantin Goblin.

"Akhirnya sang Goblin bertemu dengan pengantinya." Kata arwah yang terus memandangi Wonwoo.

"Baiklah Wonwoo, kau bisa duduk dipojok belakang." Wonwoo pun menurut dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang akan menjadi bangku nya.

Perlahan Wonwoo mulai menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya yang masih sibuk membaca buku. Merasa ada yang duduk disebelahnya, Mingyu pun menoleh kearah Wonwoo dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

"Hai, aku tak menyangka bisa secepat ini bertemu denganmu." Sapa Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang merasa kaget dan heran dengan perkataan Wonwoo yang terkesan sok kenal dan sok dekat dengannya.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua siswa langsung berhamburan ke kantin kecuali dua orang aneh yang masih duduk dibangkunya.

"Aku Wonwoo, siapa namamu? Setidaknya aku perlu tau nama suamiku kelak kan."

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi tapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Jangan pergi dulu, aku ini pengantin goblin. Setidaknya itulah yang arwah-arwah itu katakan padaku." Wonwoo masih terus menahan Mingyu agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Ketus Mingyu.

"Oh ayolah, kau tak bisa membohongiku. Aku ini bisa melihat arwah dan arwah-arwah disini memberi tahuku kalau kau ini Goblin."

"Aku bukan goblin, dan lepaskan tanganku." Wonwoo pun menyerah dan membiarkan Mingyu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Sekolahpun berakhir, semenjak istirahat tadi Wonwoo tak melihat Mingyu lagi. Ia tak kembali ke kelas sejak meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian.

"Yoeoboseyo Soonyoung-ah. Aku juga merindukanmu, aku sudah berada di seoul. Mari kita bertemu!"

"Sekolahku buruk, aku ingin pindah ke sekolahmu saja."

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di cafe Winter ya sekarang. Aku akan menuju kesana. Bye Soonyoung."

.

.

"Wonwoo~ aku merindukanmu." Soonyoung terlihat berlari menghampiri Wonwoo di dalam cafe begitu menemukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sih pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkanku sendirian." Wonwoo dan Soonyoung pun berbincang seputar kebiasaan mereka saat masih di Busan sambil melepas rindu.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan pria aneh saat mau kesini." Curhat Soonyoung pada Wonwoo.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

FLASH BACK

Terlihat Seokmin berjalan sendirian sepulang sekolah. Hari ini tak banyak orang yang harus ia jemput jadi ia menyempatkan diri berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tak sengaja ia melihat penjual aksesoris di pinggir jalan dan ia memutuskan untuk mampir melihat-lihat. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa tertarik ingin melihat-lihat.

"Kau pilih saja dulu yang menurutmu bagus, aku akan memberikan harga yang bagus untuk anak sekolah sepertimu." Kata si penjual cantik sambil terus memandang Seokmin.

Tatapan Seokmin langsung terhenti saat melihat sebuah cincin. Tatapannya seolah terkunci dan membuatnya diam saja terpaku sampai seseorang mengambil cincin itu barulah Seokmin tersadar.

"Ah cantik sekali, cocok sekali dengan ku. Kau memang cantik Kim Soonyoung." Seorang namja cantik yang sangat percaya diri mengambil cincin itu terlebih dahulu dan langsung memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya.

Seokmin kemudian melihat siapa yang mengambil cincin itu tadi, tanpa Seokmin sadari lagi-lagi ia terpaku tapi bukan pada cincin tadi melainkan pada namja di depannya. Entah mengapa air mata Seokmin pun mengalir, ia menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau menginginkan cincin ini?" Soonyoung heran dan kaget melihat namja didepannya tiba-tiba saja mengangis. Tapi Soonyoung akui namja di depannya ini sangatlah tampan dan ia rasa ia jatuh cinta.

Seokmin yang tersadar bahwa ia menangis pun buru-buru mengecek dan menghapus air matanya. Ia sendir juga bingung.

"Baiklah kalau kau menginginkan cincin ini, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Tapi tidak gratis, berikan aku nomor handphonemu tampan!" kata Soonyoung menggoda sambil menyerahkan cincin tadi.

"Aku tak punya handphone." Jawab Seokmin lucu.

"Yang benar saja." Soonyoung hendak membantah tapi melihat Seokmin yang sepertinya memang serius membuatnya percaya.

"Berikan saja nomermu, aku akan menghubungimu." Kata Seokmin tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Soonyoung dan lagi-lagi masih dengan pandangan sendu seolah-olah Seokmin sangat merindukan Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa segera telpon aku eumm... siapa namamu?"

"Seokmin."

"Baiklah ini Seokmin nomerku. Aku menunggumu ya."

FLASH BACK END

"Setampan apa memangnya dia?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Sangat tampan Wonwoo-ah dan sepertinya ia adalah takdirku." Jawab Soonyoung percaya diri.

.

.

.

IN DINASTY GORYEO

"Pangeran Dokyeom, Raja dan Ratu telah menunggu anda." Terlihat seorang pangeran tampan masih merenung di kamarnya sembari menggigiti kukunya. Ia pun pergi menemui kedua orang tuanya di ruang utama istana.

"Raja Kim, ini putraku satu-satunya Lee Dokyeom. Dan Dokyeom, beri salam pada raja Kim putranya." Perintah sang Raja.

"Kim Mingyu, kau juga sapalah calon istrimu."

.

.

TBC


End file.
